


life in color

by NovelNovelty



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, what happens after 3x08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelNovelty/pseuds/NovelNovelty
Summary: What happens after 3x08 because I can't handle thinking about delays for season 4.Speeches and professions of love and gentle girls who deserve good things.More to come!
Relationships: Eve Polastri & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

_She turned around._

Villanelle gently shook her head as that cocky, cheeky smile Eve dreamed about slowly spread across her face.

She blinked. Once. Twice. Again. And then she was there, standing just an arms-length away.

_Eve. Her Eve._

“I think it was always supposed to be you.”

The whisper from Eve’s lips spilled out, shattering the heavy silence that laid between them.

“For as long as I can remember, I could never picture what my life would look like years from now. My future seemed full of ambiguous details and wandering ideas that never came true. Niko, the house, my life, all of it – just shades of black and white,” Eve said, a bit more confidence rising in her voice.

“Eve, you don’t need to –“ Villanelle started, cut short by sudden warmth brushing the side of her hand.

“No, no let me get this out or I’ll never forgive myself for what I said to you in Rome,” Eve continued, her fingertips were slowly tracing over Villanelle’s bruised knuckles.

“Villanelle, I see in color now.”

“Brilliant shades of pink and blue and green and well, yellow it would seem…” she trails off with a laugh, her hands moving to the ties of the taller woman’s ostentatious coat. “My eyes are wide open now. I thought that what I had was what life was supposed to be, but now I see your beautiful, beautiful face and these wild colors and my everything my - our life can be, well, it is so vivid now.”

Eve brings her thumb to the hot tear on Villanelle’s cheek, her face softening at the sight of this agent of chaos before her, broken down to the barest version of herself. They both feel it, the invisible string of fate, pulling them closer and closer.

“Thank you for finally admitting my face is very beautiful,” Villanelle chuckles, bringing her hand to cover Eve’s. She turns her head to kiss the inside of Eve’s palm and intertwines their fingers together, finding their hands somehow fit perfectly together.

With a slight tug, Villanelle pulls the smaller woman flush against her body, resting their foreheads together, breathing in for a moment before drawing Eve’s lips to her own. She finds herself drowning in an ocean of Eve within seconds, compelled to dive deeper and deeper. A tongue slips between someone’s lips, which the other welcomes gladly, both desperate for more of the other. It’s not until they hear the laughter of a pack of college students walk by that they pull apart.

Lips raw, cheeks flushed, entirely out of breath.

Villanelle noses her way into the crook of Eve’s neck leaving gentle whispers along her collarbone. She pulls the older woman down the street, towards someplace safe and quiet, towards someplace they can start again. They mold their bodies together, hand in hand, in contented silence, so wildly unprepared for what’s to come.


	2. wait for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling crazy rewatching season 3 and listening to Hadestown in my spare time. Here's what happens when I stay up way too late and right soft things.
> 
> Definitely NSFW and little bit of POV back and forth.

**Eve**

The walk to the hotel was a blur. 

Eve quietly followed Villanelle as she wove them through the crowded streets. Watching Villanelle sidestep and tiptoe through the masses, Eve found herself thinking back to just earlier that evening as they watched those beautiful couples glide across the dance floor. Villanelle’s agility in the shadows was an even more magnetic dance to witness - Eve found herself breathless at the ease in which she fell into step with the assassin. 

They moved at a more than brisk pace, fingers intertwined, mixed with the occasional brush of Villanelle’s thumb over the back of Eve’s hand. It was a gentle reminder that they were both still in this together, that Eve was still there, unwavering in her choice to follow her heart.

While they walked, Villanelle never once looked back.

Eve found it strangely comforting, as if Villanelle turning around a second time would mean she doubted her decision - that she doubted Eve. She had every right to doubt Eve after those words spoken in Rome, but the MI6 agent silently prayed that the bridge had been enough for now. 

Taking another sharp corner, Villanelle slowed down their pace as they approached a modest hotel tucked deep within the city. She pulled Eve inside and firmly walked them straight to the waiting elevator. 

“Villanelle, don’t we need to check-in or get a room k-,” Eve started before watching a silent exchange of hands between the assassin and the elevator operator. The older man skillfully swapped a key card for a rather large wad of cash that Villanelle had somehow procured. 

“Thank you, Thomas,” Villanelle whispered to the man as the door opened up to the penthouse floor. Eve couldn’t help but notice the man wink at the pair as the golden doors slowly closed behind them.

The lights above them slowly flickered on, the chandelier warmth blooming against the nighttime cityscape outside their window. They moved from room to room of the large suite, checking window locks and hiding spots of lurking threats. Eve felt her gaze take in each room before falling on the tightened grip Villanelle had on her hand.

_Had it been like that for long? Is afraid I’ll run or is she afraid of what comes next?_

“Villanelle, just breathe,” Eve spoke, just barely above a whisper.

She saw her words send a shiver down the blonde woman’s spine. And then, just then, those dark and beautiful and daring cat-like eyes turned around to face Eve.

\----------------------

**Villanelle**

“How are you still here?” Villanelle quietly responded, breaking the silence that laid between the two women.

“What do you mean? Where else would I be?” Eve gently countered, her hand instinctively reaching for the taller woman’s cheek. A quiver of Villanelle’s chin gave way to tears, hot and unsteady, unexpected and yet exactly what she needed to feel right now.

“I was so afraid to turn around,” Villanelle confessed. “I thought that if I looked back at you, you would realize you had made a mistake. That the monster in me would devour the monster in you. That you could never be happy with someone who has killed like I have killed. That somehow fate would take you away from me again like it has so many times before.”

As Eve brushed the falling tears away from Villanelle’s face, she leaned in close to kiss the top of her cheekbones, to the corners of her eyes, to the tip of her nose, where the two rested their foreheads together for a moment, just breathing in the weight of her words.

“It’s like you’re my Eurydice,” Villanelle said with a chuckle, shocked that Konstantin’s mythology drabble was at the forefront of her mind right now. “And I suppose that makes me your Orpheus. A fateful love walking the bridge between life and death. Poetic. Sappy.”

“I think that’s sort of beautiful,” Eve smiled, “Doesn’t she end up back in hell at the end of that story? I don’t know if that’s what I’ve signed up for.”

Villanelle laughs. That full, gorgeous laugh that fills her heart with more than the lonely ache she has grown so accustomed to. _This is what it is like to feel things_ , she notes.

“Then what did you sign up for?” Villanelle quips, letting the question hang in the air.

  
  
  


It’s Eve who moves first. Her hands reach up to Villanelle’s neck, pulling her lips down to meet her own as they kiss for the third time. 

It’s electric.

 _Please oh god let it always be like this._

Villanelle is surprised by the way Eve has taken control. She lets the smaller woman set the pace, reacting to the way Eve feels and the way she sounds moaning into Villanelle’s mouth. With a moment to breathe, the blonde takes charge, slipping her tongue in to meet Eve’s, as she walks them backwards breaking contact. 

Feeling the back of her knees hit the bed, Villanelle lowers herself to sit, pulling both of Eve’s thighs to straddle her lap. She looks up at Eve, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, and hair wild. 

_Oh, that hair._

She runs her fingers through Eve’s dark curls, allowing herself a moment of selfishness before she feels Eve pulling at the hem of her shirt. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Villanelle flips their positions with unexpected ease, grabbing at Eve’s turtleneck, murmuring, “Off, off, why are turtleneck sweaters so impossible to get off.” Wriggling out of her top, Eve looks up to see that cheeky grin again as Villanelle reaches behind to undo the clasp on Eve’s bra. Gently slipping it off of her shoulders, Eve gasps at the sudden sight of Villanelle now on her knees and the beautiful pressure of teeth and tongue roaming over each of her nipples. Villanelle nips and sucks on Eve’s breasts until each nipple stands proud and firm in the cool night air. Her kisses lavish Eve’s neck leaving dark and hopefully noticeable marks along her collarbone for everyone to see tomorrow. _Mine. She’s mine._

Her pants come next. The slow pace in which Villanelle tugs each pant leg down her body makes Eve almost scream in frustration. Even when she cants her hips up to beg Villanelle for some sense of friction, the taller woman merely softens her eyes and presses more kisses on each dimple on her tights. She noses against the damp fabric still left on Eve’s body, breathing in the musk and want radiating from her body. 

“Tell me what you want, Eve. I need to hear you say it.”

“Everything. I want everything. I want to give you everything, Villanelle.”

“Please, Villanelle.”

“V - I need you. I need y-”

Her begging is cut short by the sudden loss of her underwear and the first swipe of Villenelle’s tongue against her throbbing pussy. Villanelle flicks her tongue across Eve’s aching clit as she tastes the sweet and tart wetness. Eve reaches down, drawing her fingers through the blonde hair below her, gasping as she feels Villanelle’s tongue start to slowly enter her. 

“Yes, yes, oh god, V, please fuck me, baby,” Eve begins to shout.

_Baby._

The term of endearment is all too much for a moment. 

Villanelle pulls back for a moment, chin covered in Eve’s wetness, and begins to draw her finger up and down swollen pussy lips. She pushes one finger in slowly, breathing in ragged breaths as Eve takes her digit inside for the first time.

A second finger is added, as Villanelle begins to pump her fingers in and out of the older women. Their lips meet in a clash of teeths and cum and Eve feels pressure mounting inside of her as she tastes herself on Villanelle’s lips. 

“You’re being so good for me, Eve,” Villanelle encourages, finally slipping a third finger into Eve’s weeping pussy. “Let me help you feel good, I want you to feel so good, baby,” she continues, feeling the weight of her own arousal mounting as she fucks the woman she loves. With her free hand, she drops her own fingers down to match the rhythm, of Eve’s hips against her other hand.

It’s when Villanelle reaches down to rub Eve’s clit again, that Eve gasps, “I love you,” as her orgasm peaks over her and rolls through her body, sending Villanelle into her own release as they ride through the pleasure together.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

She cries out again and again as Villanelle laps up every drop of Eve’s release, kissing as many spots of open flesh as she can before Eve brings her up to meet her lips again. Their kisses are languid and lazy now, a mixture of tastes and smells and sweat and sex. They let their breathing come down before Eve finds herself nestled in the crook of the taller woman’s arms, lightly ghosting kisses over her neck.

“You love me.”

“Yeah, but don’t be a dick about it.”

_She loves me._


End file.
